


We Are The Poisoned Youth

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High School camping bandfic. Very shippy. No one dies.





	

"Hey babe." Pete greeted Patrick at his locker. The smaller boy smiled and pecked Pete's cheek. "Hi." He said with a smile. "You excited? The band and chorus camping trip is today." Patrick nodded furiously. "I've been waiting forever! I'm still riding with you right?" He asked. Pete nodded, taking Patrick's hand as they walked to their last class, the only one except for band they had together.

"Andy and Joe are riding with us too." Pete bit his lip, hoping that would be okay with his boyfriend. "Oh, ok!" Patrick beamed. Honestly, he was hoping he'd get some alone time with his boyfriend but he wasn't gonna let something small like this bring him down. "Do we need to get your stuff?" Pete asked. Patrick shook his head.

"It's in your truck, I threw it in when I got here this morning." The junior replied. "Have you seen the tent chart?" Pete questioned. Patrick looked at him, confused and shook his head. "We're sharing with Andy and I'm like, 75% sure Joe's gonna end up in there too. I guess they just doesn't want me to take your virginity." Pete chuckled.

"You can't take something I don't have." Patrick leaned up to peck Pete's lips. "Yup, can't steal something I already took. You know your parents will be livid when they find out." Patrick shrugged. "I'm sixteen, I can make my own choices." He kissed Pete again, this time his lips lingered a little longer.

Just when it started to heat up, Patrick pulled away. "Gotta get to class." Pete groaned and hid his face in Patrick's neck. "You fucking tease." He huffed. "You better make it up to me later." Patrick chuckled. "Anything Pete."

Andy just happened to be in that class with them. He sat in front of the couple, mostly paying attention to whatever lecture they had to endure. Patrick and Pete however couldn't care less about that and spent most of the class making out.

The class was finishing watching some film about Edgar Allen Poe, but Patrick was fantasizing about the band and chorus trip. It was for juniors and seniors, meaning that his boyfriend had already gone. They always described it as a great experience, one that Patrick regretted skipping last year.

Because the trip was for upperclassmen, they carpooled themselves and weren't even supervised. It had started out as a student organized trip that the guidance office had taken over, creating a tent chart that they expected the students to stick to even though they never did. It was designed to keep the girls and guys separate but that didn't really matter anymore because there was only one straight couple between them,

Anyways, Patrick watched the clock intently, willing the hands to go faster. Finally, after forty two minutes of pure torture, the bell rang. Patrick grabbed his bag, bolting up right. "Slow down babe, we're in no hurry." Pete chuckled. "Sorry, I'm just excited." Patrick apologized. "No need to apologize." Pete grinned, kissing his lover's nose.

Patrick's nose twitched slightly at the display of affection. At the sight of this, Pete's face turned bright red. "Fuck, that was really cute." He hid his face in Patrick's shoulder. "You're so fucking adorable." He wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist, kissing his neck gently. Patrick let out a quiet giggle.

Andy walked over to them, clearing his throat awkwardly. "We should get going." He tapped his foot in anticipation. Pete reluctantly pulled away, taking Patrick's hand in his. "You're right, come on Trick." Patrick follow Pete closely, still flustered. Joe was already waiting at Pete's pickup. 

"You guys ready?" Joe asked. The others nodded and slipped into the front while Andy and Joe got into the back (yes, they make pickup trucks with two rows of seats). Pete flipped on the radio, turning it down so it was just above a whisper. He pulled out of the parking lot quickly. Patrick gripped the seat tightly to steady himself.

"Pete! Slow down!" Patrick screeched. Pete chuckled and slowed until he was just above the speed limit. "Lighten up Trick. I'm not going that fast." Pete took his hand, kissing it gently. Patrick blushed and giggled softly. "How far away is the campsite?" He asked. Pete shrugged. "It's like two hours to the woods and then an hour hike." 

Patrick fell asleep shortly after their conversation. Pete glanced over at him lovingly, pulling out his flip phone and snapping a picture of him. Andy had also fallen asleep, leaving Joe and Pete to talk. "He's adorable isn't he?" Pete said with a smile, gesturing to his boyfriend.

"Yeah. He is." Joe sighed longingly, starting at Andy as he slept. "Dude, I was talking about Patrick. Do you have a thing for Andy?" Pete asked. Joe flushed bright red. "W-what? No way. Pshhhh! Andy, uh, no!" He spluttered. Pete looked at him in the rear view mirror with inquisitive eyes. 

Joe buried his face in his hands. "Okay, maybe I do but you can't tell him, I swear to god. He can't even know that I'm..... not 100% straight." Pete chuckled. "Whatever you say Joe, but trust me, I speak from experience when I say that I just gets worse the longer you hold it in." 

Joe nodded and looked back at Andy. "I'm just afraid I'll lose him. He's too important to me." Joe sighed aloud. "I can't talk about this anymore. How much longer until we're there?" Pete looked at the clock on his dashboard. "Like, forty five minutes." He replied.

Joe nodded and put his headphones on, falling asleep after a few minutes. Patrick woke up shortly after, stretching and yawning. "Hi." he mumbled sleepily, looking at Pete. "Hey cutie." Pete grinned, taking Patrick's hand. The smaller of the two unbuckled and slid over to cuddle against Pete.

"Sleep well?" Pete asked. Patrick nodded and nuzzled into his neck. "Would've been better if you were sleeping with me." He mumbled, kissing Pete's neck. "Well, someone's gotta drive and the others fell asleep." Patrick looked back to see Joe leaning against the window and Andy leaning back against the seat. 

Patrick giggled and leaned back against Pete. "Hey, let's play a game to pass the time." Pete raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" Patrick shrugged. "Truth or dare." He suggested. "Middle school much?" Pete chuckled. "Why don't we play some more... adult games." He took Pat's hand and placed it on his own thigh.

"Pete, we can't. Andy and Joe are behind us." Patrick whispered yelled. "C'mon Trick. They'll never know." Pete whined. Patrick sighed and ran his hand up Pete's thigh. He moved it up his boyfriend's toned chest. "Later." He purred. "Maybe after everyone goes to sleep we can sneak away. Go skinny dipping. You said there's a lake right?"

Pete nodded, his jaw hanging slack. "Please Trick. Need you now." He begged, moving Patrick's hand to his crotch. Patrick pulled his hand away. "I promise later. You need patience." Pete whimpered and gripped the steering wheel. "You tease." Patrick kissed his cheek. "We can't do it with the others in here, sorry Pete." 

"What can't you do with us in here?" Andy asked, waking up and yawning. "N-nothing." Patrick stuttered at the same time Pete said "fuck". The smaller boy slapped the other. "What? I was just being honest." Pete chuckled. "Well I'm glad Patrick has some common sense."

"How much longer till we get there?" Joe asked as he took off his headphones. "It should be like ten minutes so get ready." Pete said.

To be continued...


End file.
